


His Galaxy Man

by ReddieSpaghetti



Category: Roswell New Mexico (TV 2019)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Canon Gay Relationship, M/M, Rimming, Sex Magic, Spanking, Teasing, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-02-22
Packaged: 2019-11-03 17:12:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17881886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReddieSpaghetti/pseuds/ReddieSpaghetti
Summary: Follows after the last episode (1/5) when Alex finds the alien glass. Alex soon realizes that it's time for him to step up and fight for what he wants. He needs to stop running away and hurting the person that he loves the most! If Michael and he are ever going to work in the future, he realizes they have to come out as a couple and he has to stop hiding like a coward. So it's time for Alex to grow some balls and do just that. Plus confess a few shocking things to Michael.





	His Galaxy Man

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, the creators of Roswell and New Mexico, Roswell own them, I am here just to play with them and have fun.

Title: His Galaxy Man

 

After Alex walked into The Wild Pony, and nodding in his best friend Maria's direction, rather then going over to talk to her, which he knew that he would be scolded for later on, but he didn't care he had a mission. He came to see someone else, and after eying the bar, he finally found him and limped slowly over to him. Alex Manes placed a box with the alien glass on a booth table, at The Wild Pony, that Michael, Isabel, and Max are currently sitting at, after he courageously limped over and interrupted them. The table going silent as soon as he arrived in front of it. Hell the whole bar went silent and he had felt everyones eyes on him. Everyone besides for the only one he actually wants to see. The pair of eyes he has missed for weeks, every since he had pushed Michael away, yet again. 

The male stood behind Michael, who hasn’t had the courage to turn around yet, most likely because Alex recently hurt him badly, and they currently weren’t speaking. If Alex was quite honest he tends to hurt the one he loves the most all of the time. He knew that the other male knows he is there though, he would have heard Alex walk over, but he would have also just sensed him. Its just something that people who are in love do somethings, can sense when their soul-mate is nearby. So since Michael wasn't ready to face him, Alex leaned his head down, placing his lips so close to Michaels ear that the other could feel them, he whispered in his ear, so low that only Michael, and perhaps even the other two in the booth could hear. He wouldn't know. 

“I think this belongs to you and I think it’s to dangerous getting into someone’s hands other than who it belongs too. Especially my fathers hands. This is extremely important, or I wouldn’t be here bothering you and your family, especially in public, and saying this. Please do not open this here Michael! Open this box, somewhere, where there are no prying, eyes watching. Open this somewhere private. Somewhere safe. At the trailer or Max’s house. I know you are upset with me, and you can hate me all you want, but please, I beg of you to listen to me Michael. Please be careful.”

Alex didn’t need to tell Michael that, he knew that when he opened the box he had to be careful, because the three shocked aliens could feel the alien energy that was coming from the box. They were all freaking out inside wondering what was about to happen. Wondering what Alex Manes was giving them and just how he figured out they were aliens. Michael sure didn't tell him, fuck he hasn't even told his siblings that he had a thing with Alex. The alien has always wanted to tell his love the truth and lying to him was killing him, but it wasn't only his secret to tell, so he kept silent. The other two of them didn’t know the love history of Michael and Alex, so they were afraid that they were about to be threatened or blackmailed from this army brat, especially seeing as who his father is. A cruel, heartless bastard who would most likely love to experiment on them. Though Michael knew in his heart that Alex would never stand by and allow that to happen. So you can say that the two alien twins were shocked at what they were about to witness. They had no idea that their friend, their brother had been keeping a secret from them since they were seventeen. 

Alex couldn’t help but to nuzzle Michael’s ear, and kissing his cheek, before he stood up straight up once again, he ignored Isabel’s shocked gasp, and Max’s confused look, and before they could question him he knew that he had to speak and finish the main reason why he came to the bar. He waited till Michael finally had the courage to look at him, and seeing as the male wasn't a coward, Alex knew he wouldn't have to wait long. After hearing a deep breath coming from Michael, and watched him turn his head to glance at him, the male makes sure not to whisper anymore. Alex is done hiding. From everyone, from his father, and especially from Michael Guerin! 

“No need to tell me anything, because I am in so much fucking love with you, Michael Guerin. All of you, every single thing about you, and I promise you right here and now, that nothing will ever change my feelings for you. I’ve been in love with you since we have been 15 years old, since before you even knew who the hell I was, and nothing could ever get me to stop loving you. Certainly not my homophobic asshole of a father, or any other reason you may think I could ever stop loving you, or even start hating you. It will never happen! I promise you that.”Alex stated, smiling. 

Alex bent over slightly, wiping away a few tears that slipped from Michaels face, ignoring his own. “I’m sorry for what I said, and for hurting you, I don’t think you are a criminal. That was my father speaking for me and I promise it will never fucking happen again! I know your past, your situation, thats one thing we both have in common, we both had shitty, homophobic, abusive fathers, and we never had their love. We allowed our fathers to hurt us, to control us, and I promise you right now, that I will never allow my father to control me again. He will never come between our relationship again, even if he disowns me.”He stopped talking, to take deep breath, and then added, “We were lost young boys, when we found each other and made a home together.”

Alex rubbed circles on Michaels cheek with his thumb, “You’re beautiful inside and out, and you’re perfect in my eyes, and you are it for me, Guerin, because I honestly want nobody else but you. I promise you that nobody could ever compare to you. We have never judged each-other before in our lives, besides for when we call each-other out for being assholes. Which is usually you calling me out by the way, but I deserve it.”He chuckled softly. “You didn't judge me and toss me away like I never fucking mattered to you, when you found out that I lost my leg in the army. You'll never know how much that meant to be, because this world is a very hateful world. So you see, I would never judge you, you could tell me you want to dye your hair purple and wear a fucking dress and sparkles and i'd still love you. I'd tease the fuck outta you, but I'd love you.”Alex joked, grinning when he heard Michael chuckle at that last statement of his. He hoped that Michael knew why he said that. 

“I want to spend the rest of my life with you Michael Guerin.”He rubbed their lips together softly, whispering,”I promise you, that you can trust me Michael, because I’m the most loyalist guy you will ever meet and I’ll take everything to my death bed with me. Even the size of your penis.”Alex had to add a joke at the end, because Michael and he were like that. Though Alex had a suspicion that Michael has shown his penis to many people in this town, but he has never asked, because he doesn't want to know how many. He would most likely be jealous about the number, even though he would have no right at all to be jealous, seeing as it was his fault for continuing to push him away. 

Once again he ignored the reactions from the other two, snorting, laughing and awing. He then grabbed Michaels lips in another kiss, with more pressure this time, putting all of his love in it, kissing him longer and passionate, not holding back with anything. He pulled away, placing his forehead against Michaels, “I’m done hiding and treating you like my dirty little secret. Because I’m not ashamed of you, I want the whole town, hell the whole fucking world to know that you are mine and that I’m yours, because you are the only home for me Michael, you always were. You are all that I need.”Alex kissed him once more, and then walked away, the sound of his crutch is the only sound in the quiet bar. “I can feel you eye- fucking my ass, Guerin!”He smirked and walked out of the bar. 

Silence for a couple of minutes. 

“WELL? GO FUCKING AFTER HIM BEFORE I DO, GUERIN!”Maria shouted from the bar, slapping her hand against the wood, causing people to jump from being startled at the noise. A few people chuckled, as well as Isabel and Max. “Well fuck if I knew that my best friend was that much of romantic in high school, I would have fancied over him back then, instead of his boyfriend.” Maria gasped, “Oh my fucking god! I just had an orgasm thinking about steamy male/male sex, starring our one and only Michael Guerin and Alexander Manes.” The flakey, bartender muttered to herself, as she wiped the bar up with a wet rag with one hand, barely paying attention to what she was doing, while her other hand fanned herself off with a purple umbrella from the bar. 

Michael couldn’t help but to crack a grin at Maria, he then glanced at his friends who were like siblings to him. The alien always had assumed that Maria had a little crush on him, she always flirted with him in high school, actually she still flirts with him now, and if he wasn't totally in love with her best friend, he may have given her a chance. He just hoped that her crush died down years ago, especially knowing that he is with Alex now. It sure would suck if he came between a friendship as tight as siblings after-all. Deep down he didn't think that Maria was the type to be like that. She always seemed to put the people she loved happiness before her own. 

Michael glanced at Max and Isabel, and immediately saw their approval and that’s all that he needed. He was afraid they were going to be pissed that Alex somehow found out, and that they wouldn't approve of him dating not only a male, but Jesse Manes son. Michael smiled at them, standing up, and grabbing the box that Alex brought. “I’ll meet up with you guys tomorrow. I’ll bring Alex so you two can get to know him and we all can talk. Perhaps we will bring lunch. But I need to be alone with my man tonight. We’ve been apart for way to long and we need some alone time if you know what I mean?.”He winked, chuckling as he walked out of the Wild Pony, grinning when he heard whistling and clapping. 

Alex was leaning against Michaels truck, with his eyes closed as he waited for the alien, because he knew that he would have ran after him. At least he had hoped, and he wasn’t disappointed when he heard the bar door open. The male kept his eyes closed though as he heard Michaels cowboy boots walking towards him. He heard him open the drivers side door, guessing to put the box in, and then slam back shut again, walking towards him. Right when he felt the other male stop in front of him he opened his eyes, joking,”What took you so long?”He smiled. 

“I feel like I earned that line, Alex Manes!”Michael scoffed, trapping the male against his truck with his hands on each side of him and their hips against each other. Not like Alex minded of course. “What took 'you' so long?”He asked, frowning. 

Alex frowned at him, wrapping his arms tightly around Michael. “I wasn't lying inside, I really am sorry for hurting you, Michael. Hell for all of the times I’ve hurt you over the years, which I know have been way too many to count. I promise everything will be different now. I hope you believe me.”Alex whispered. 

“Manes I know that things will be different this time, that you finally mean it when you tell me that you want to be with me. Even though it was obvious that even in the past you wanted to be with me, but you were scared and kept on pushing me away. You allowed your father to control you. So believe me, I know that you mean it. You know how I know? Because I saw what you did in there. You wouldn’t have outed your feelings for me or our relationship, to the whole town like that, if you weren’t serious this time. People will gossip, everyone will know in an hour. I'll be right next to you when that happens, I promise you.” Michael stated, not saying the obvious, that is both on their minds. Alex’s father will know soon. 

Running his fingers through Alex’s brunette hair. “I want to thank you, because everything that you just said in there meant so much to me Alex, you’ll never know just how much. I think that I love you even more then I did an hour ago and I don’t know how that’s possible, because I’ve been crazy for you since I was fifteen as well.”He planted a kiss on Alex’s lips. “And I have questions for you, and I’m sure that you have questions as well, Max and Isabel will too. I told that we will bring lunch to Max's house tomorrow and we can talk there together.”Michael said, leaning their foreheads against each other,” But I really just want to continue kissing you and make love to you right now, because I missed you so fucking much. My beds been so cold without you to help warm me up.”He pouted. 

Alex snorted,”Making love? Excuse me? You want us to make love? I don’t see how torturing someone with sweet, slow sex is love! If you love someone that much, you wouldn’t want to torture them. Right? No, I want you to fuck me like you mean it, Guerin! Rough and wild, that’s how we make love.”He snickered.

Michael smirked,”Oh, thank fuck! You know I can’t be slow around you! Come on, the faster that you hop up on into my truck, and let me drive you home, the faster you can hop on my cock.”

“Oh how romantic that you are, Loverboy. Will I be expecting more of your romance in the future Mr. Guerin?”Alex asked, smirking, kissing him once more, before pushing him away. He then opened the door, and climbed in, groaning when he felt Michael squeeze his ass cheeks before he sat down. Alex was just as excited to get home and get fucked by Michael. Its been way to long, he doesn't know how he lasted all the last few weeks. Actually he didn't know how the hell he lasted all of those years. 

~~

In Michaels trailer, he grabbed a beer from his fridge, untwisting it to take a chug from it, as he walked back to Alex whom was standing there waiting for him. “Are you thirsty, Manes? Want a beer, before I tear your clothes off, tease you to tears, and fuck you hard?”He asked.

“Oh I’m thirsty alright, but not for beer. That’s not the right texture I’m in the mood for tonight. I’m more thirsty for something creamy.”Alex admitted, smirking at him. He raised his eyebrows at him. “Do you have any recommendations?”

Michael pretended to think. “Well I think I have some milk in my fridge, but I can’t promise that it won’t kill you. There is a chance that it's several months old.”Michael joked, knowing exactly what Alex wanted to drink, and he was more then happy to give him what he wanted. 

Alex sarcastically said, “Hmmm, as tempting as that sounds, I’m not thirsty for rotten sour milk, that should have been thrown in the trash a decade ago. I’m thirsty for something more sweet and salty combined. Do you have anything with those flavors?”He asked, innocently, grinning at him. 

Michaels eyes grew husky as he walked closer to him. “Oh yeah? I think that I know exactly what you are craving to taste, Manes, and I’d be happy to provide you of your cream that you desire.” When Michael stood in front of the other male, about to place his hands on his belt to pull it off, he felt himself be shoved back and he landed on his chair, thankfully his beer not spilling. He watched Alex drop to his knees, which sadly took longer then it used to with him only having one leg. Alex quickly tugged his belt off, once the belt hit the floor he worked on getting his jeans opened and his dick out in no time, which caused the alien to chuckle. “Impatient much?”He asked, quickly draining his beer and then tossing it on the ground. 

“What can I say Cowboy, I’m dying of thirst.”Alex joked. He glanced at Michaels dick and practically salivated just from the sight of it. He whimpered, as he gripped onto the dick, squeezing his base, as he teased him with his tongue circling his head. After teasing him for a few seconds, he wrapped his lips on the tip, sucking hard, while his hand squeezed his base again. Alex soon engulfed the man’s whole dick without warning like the good little cocksucker that he was, enjoying his lovers surprised gasping. He quickly found a pace and started deep throating his aliens dick. 

“If you keep doing that, you truly are going to fucking milk me and get your cream!”Michael warned. “This will all be over way to quickly.”He growled, bucking up into Alex’s mouth. As much as he enjoys when Alex sucks his dick, and watching his pretty lips work hard for a treat, he really wanted to fuck him. They haven’t fucked in weeks, and his dick truly missed his boys needy tight ass. 

“Oh I’m sorry, did I forget to tell you, that this ‘cream’ wasn’t free?”Michael asked. “It’s going to cost you.”

That got Alex’s attention. He pulled the man’s dick out of his mouth, but kitten licked the tip. “What do I have to give you, in order to get to swallow my treat?”Alex asked, as he licked his shaft. 

Michael moaned,”I get to tease you and then fuck you wherever and however I want to, Private.” 

“Deal.”Alex agreed, not needing to think. He engulfed his boyfriends dick back inside his mouth and started to deep throat him hard and fast. Alex set a fast pace, making sure to swallow and moan around his dick to give the man vibrations.

“Fuck Manes!”Michael growled.

Alex popped his lips off of Michaels cock, glancing up at him through his brown hair, a smirk on his lips, “Sounds like an excellent plan to me, Galaxy-man.”He winked, and then licked the aliens dick again. Quickly wrapping his lips back around his dick, tightly. He started jacking the man off hard and fast as he sucked with the same rhythm on his mushroom tip, wanting to taste Michaels cream so badly. He was growing so hard and antsy, so he quickly deep throated Michaels dick, swallowing, taking his dick in farther. He pulled back up to once again suck on his tip, harder this time, and he felt Michael cum in his mouth right then and there, causing him to moan along with Michael.

He swallowed every last drop of it. The human continued sucking onto his dick, as his hand stroked his cock, wanting to help him out with riding his orgasm out. When he felt Michaels fingers pulling his hair hard, pulling him away, he allowed it, and pulled back, licking his lips, smiling at the satisfied man. 

Michael smirked, rubbing his thumb on the mans lips, “Well, Alex? Did that satisfy your thirst, was it creamy enough?Because this cowboy is fucking hungry, and I only have one thing here to eat.” He leaned down to help Alex up off of his knees, so that he was sitting on his lap at the moment. 

Alex's eyes grew wide from excitement. “Shit I didn't know that you were hungry! Now that I feel awful for making you wait!”He stated, with an innocent grin. “ Well you cured my thirst, you truly didn't have to! So I'd be more then happy to help you out with your hunger. How can I help you?”He asked, batting his eyelashes at him. 

“I want you to take all of your clothing, everything down to your sock, even your prosthetic.”Michael said, eying a frowning Alex. He quickly kissed him. “You promised that if I gave you my cream, that I can have my way with you. I want you have of your prosthetic, please don't be embarrassed you know that I would never judge you or make fun of you.”He stated, kissing Alex softly. 

As Alex was obeying Michaels orders, he grabbed several pillows and placed them in the middle of his bed to make Alex more comfortable. “Once you are totally bare I want you to climb onto my bed and lay your tummy over those pillow, I want that gorgeous ass of yours on display, and get nice of comfy for me alright?”He asked in a kind tone, with a smile on his face, but made it clear that it was an order. 

“Yes Sir.”Alex whispered, as he climbed onto Michaels small bed. He quickly did as the alien had asked and lay down on the pillows, getting as comfy as he could, while lifting his ass up. Waiting. Waiting some more. As he waited he started fidgeting and wiggling around, craving to be touched to bad. Its been so long since Michael as touched him. Alex knew that it was his own fault, that he pushes him away all the time. 

After Michael prowled around in a small box that he kept his sex toys and condoms that was underneath his bed, he grabbed a condom, a bottle of lube, a cock ring and a vibrator. The alien didn't lie about wanting to tease his pretty boy. If he wanted to fuck his boys tight, needy hole tonight, then he was going to have to tease the fuck out of him, and allow his body to get a break seeing as he just came a few minutes ago. 

Michael placed the vibrator, lube, and condom on the bed, keeping the cock ring between his fingers. He crawled onto his bed, grabbing Alex's dick, he decided to distract the man with a few strokes before he surprised him with the toy. He stroked Alex's dick a few times, feeling it grow even harder in his hand. He rubbed his thumb on the tip of his dick and stroked him faster and faster. He was enjoying the sounds Alex was making and knew that the male underneath him was about to be upset, he also knew that his boyfriend trusted him to take care of him in the bedroom. 

“I'm so sorry, Baby.”He whispered, then slipped the cock ring on Alex so that he wouldn’t cum unless he gave him pr omission to. 

Alex sobbed, when he realized what Michael had just done, and he stroked the males mushroom tip once again, while rubbing his tummy with his free hand, while kissing his frowning face. “Shhhh, shhh baby, shhh. You know that I'll take good care of you, like I always do.”He stroked the males tip once more, before moving both of his hands. 

Alex immediately whimpered in need, wiggling his ass wanting more from him. “Pleased.”He moaned. 

“I got you Baby Boy, I promise you.”Michael said, as he grabbed onto Alex's asscheeks and spread them slightly as he licked his tight hole in circles, causing Alex to try to wiggle away from him. The alien gripped tightly onto his hips, pulling his face away for. “Alex I know that you get embarrassed about getting your ass eaten, I also know that you pretend to hate it, you won't admit that you secretly love it. But you did promise me, and this is one of the things that I wanted to do the most to you. I told you that I was hungry, right?”He asked, as he rubbed Alex's globes in front of his face. 

Alex blushed, nodding his head, whispering, “Yes. You told me that you were hungry and I'd help you.”  
Michael groaned, “Well Alex, I'm hungry for this right here.”He squeezed the mans ass once again, and then lowered his head and dipped his tongue back inside of him, pulling his tongue out, and then pushing it back inside. Each time his tongue goes farther in, causing him to moan at the taste. 

Michael grinned when he heard Alex let out a whimper that he knew he wouldn't be able to hold on. He licked up and down his crack a few times, before running the tip of his tongue in gentle circles on his hole again. Michael eventually poked his wet tongue in slightly again, pushing the tongue all the way in now, and he was happy with the reaction he received.

Alex couldn't help but to let out needy, whimpering sounds the more Michael ate his ass out. “Mmmmm, fuck me damn it!”He growled, arching backwards.

Michael couldn't help but to chuckle at that sass. He lifted his hand up and swatted Alex's ass, smirking when he moaned. “I'm sorry, what was that Major?”He asked, grinning.

Alex gritted his teeth in frustration, bucking backwards. “I said, will you fuck me damn it!”He whimpered.

That earned another slap from Michael, harder this time, which caused Alex to let out a whine.  
“Lets try that again, what was that, Alex?”Michael asked, teasing the fuck out of him, even though his sass always amused him and made him hard as hell. 

Alex growled, bucking backwards, “I said, fuck me now, you asshole!”Michael spanked him harder.

“I'm warning you Alex, I will give you one last chance or I won't be fucking you tonight or letting you cum. I already came tonight, so I can always wait to fuck you another time.”Michael stated, in his most serious voice, as he struck between Alex's asscheeks.

Alex whined in frustration at his threat, biting his lip so hard that he could bleed. “Will you please fuck me, sir?”He tried to reword it. He felt a few tears slip down his cheeks, as he bucked backwards. “Please Michael, please fuck me.”He whimpered. 

“Hmmm, now I'll admit right now that, that was better, and I thank you for fixing your mistake and treating me with respect. Unfortunately my answer is no, I'm not going to fuck you yet. Not with my cock anyway.”Michael said, smirking, as he lifted up Alex's pink vibrator that he leaves here to play with him. “Though I won't tease, I know you are already so desperate and you won't be able to handle waiting for me to stretch your tight hole out. Don't worry, I know what to do to fix that.”Michael said, kissing Alex's spine quickly. 

Michael then rubbed Alex's gorgeous red globes, massaging them, trying to ease his pain from his spanking away. He stroked his thumb against Alex's wet hole. “You ready, Love?”He asked.

Alex nodded as best as he could, bucking backwards. “Yes, please.”He whined.

Michael chuckled, rubbing the mans cheeks again. He squirted lube on his fingers, and then slipped one of his fingers in slowly, once his finger was bottomed out, he closed his eyes and concentrated. The alien added a second finger easily with no resistance, and then a third finger, all because he stretched the mans tight hole with his powers. Michael learnt that along time ago. In-fact the first time he ever done it, was just a long-shot, he wasn't sure if it would even work. Michael had hoped it would work and hoped that he didn't hurt Alex! He would have never forgiven himself if he harmed him. It was on Prom night, when they were seventeen. Michael didn't always do this lazy trick, because he knew that Alex enjoyed getting fingered, just as much as Michael enjoyed stretching his hole out with no magic. Unfortunately though, Alex was already a whimpering mess and he knew that he would be wrecked soon. 

Michael smeared some lube on the pink vibrator, he then poked it between Alex's hole, pressing inwards. He pressed the button, wiggling it until it was all the way in. He pulled it in and out of the man several times, before he decided to go with his next plan before he got to have his fun and fuck his boy. “Now Alex, you aren't allowed to cum unless I tell you to, alright?. You aren't allowed to cum, until your pretty, tight hole, is squeezing my cock, so fucking hard, that I burst. You understand me?”He asked.

Alex took a deep breath, nodding his head, getting ready for whats to come.”Yes, yes sir.”He whispered.

“Good boy.”Michael rubbed the males ass softly.  
The alien placed his hand on the vibrator, he switched the setting from medium to high, closing his eyes, and using his powers so that the vibrating toy thrusted in and out of Alex's hole all by itself. In a fast pace. 

Michael pulled away from him slightly, hearing him whine, and he could tell that Alex didn't realize for a second that he wasn't holding the toy with his hand. “Noooooo.”Alex whined.” Which he immediately silenced himself when he felt the vibrator fuck right back inside of him. 

“Shhh, I got you.”Michael whispered, he started to massage the mans ass once again, but only this time moving his fingers lower. The alien danced his fingers farther down, and was thankful of Alex's distraction, otherwise he may not be enjoying this right now. What Michael was about to do may have embarrassed his lover, and he didn't want that. Michael ran his hand down along Alex's thigh, from the leg that he lost in the air-force. 

That caused a reaction out of Alex, he wiggled his hips, trying to get away, whimpering, “Please don't, Michael.”He frowned, thankful when he felt the mans hands pause on his thigh.

“Baby, let me take care of you.”Michael whispered. “I just want to make you feel good. I want you to know that I love every single part of your body.”He edged his hand underneath Alex's knee, palming it with his hand. “I've actually been wanting to prove that, by kissing your leg all over if you let me, hoping that you realize that you aren't broken and that I love you know matter what.”He stroked his knee gently.

Alex gasped when the vibrator entered his ass, even harder if possible, he then let out a soft moan when he felt Michaels hand on his knee. The man bit his lip in thought, taking his breath, then nodding. “I trust you Michael, I would never refuse something that you truly desired to do, especially if your aim is to pleasure me.”He stated, moaning once again as the vibrator entered him. Alex then let out a loud whine when Michael gripped onto the toy and pulled it out, causing the other male to whimper in need. “NO!”He whined.'

Michael gripped onto the males hips, tugging him up, and rolling him over so he was laying his ass on the big pile of pillows, making sure he was comfy again. He lay down between his legs, grabbing Alex's good leg and placed it over his shoulder and then pulled his other thigh slightly over a little bit. The alien the placed the toy back in his hole and made the toy turn to life once again, causing Alex to start whimpering once again.

“Ohhhhh fuck.”Alex moaned, as the toy fucked into him.

Michael massaged the males thigh gently, before he leant his face down to pepper sweet, gentle, kisses over over. His hand continued massaging him, while his lips peppered kisses, he stroked his tongue a few times as well, enjoying the whimpering noises he heard from her, not knowing if the sounds were because of the toy or his mouth. Or perhaps it was both the fast stroking of the toy and the sweet kisses of the mouth. He soon got his answer.

“That actually feels kind of nice.”Alex whispered, bucking upwards as the toy fucked into him, causing him to whimper. “But as much as I'm enjoying your lips on me, and this toy, its not enough! I really need your cock inside of me! I need you to fuck me before I scream. Before I cry.”He whined. “Please.”He frowned at his boyfriend, when Michaels eyes glanced up at him.

Michael peppered several more kisses as he listened to Alex's plea, and when he the man whined once again, he decided that he couldn't tease him anymore. He kissed the knee once more, and then pulled away, crawling upwards to straddle Alex again. He gripped onto the toy, stopping his magic, and pulling it out of the boy, ignoring his whimpering of need when the toy was pulled out of him. 

Michael dropped the toy on the bed after he turned It off, he then rubbed the mans ass, as he kissed his spine once again. He picked up his condom, tore the foil open with his teeth, spitting the foil out of his mouth, he then rolled the condom down his leaking with precum cock. He poured a generous amount of lube on his fingers, making sure it warmed up a little, he then smeared it all over his cock. He then grabbed some more on his fingers just incase, sticking his fingers inside of Alex, spreading more lune inside, causing him to moan. 

Michael tugged his fingers out, and guided his tip at Alex's entrance, he lowered his face down to kiss the mans lips softly. “Are you ready, Love?”He whispered.

“I think that I was born ready for your cock.”Alex joked, giving him a cheeky grin.

Michael smirked at the man, gripping onto his thigh and spreading his legs out a little bit more, the then rammed his dick right inside of the man, causing them both to moan with happiness. 

Alex grabbed onto his lovers shoulders tightly, arching them upwards, when Michael fucked into him hard.

Michael pulled out of Alex's tight heat and slammed right back inside of him, lowering his mouth to give the male a heated, passionate kiss, which his boy returned. The alien almost felt like Alex was trying to mimic tongue fucking, with his tongue slipping in and out of his mouth, which caused Michael to moan just at the thought of that. It was so dirty, so Alex. 

Alex clawed at Michaels chest, pulling away from their kiss, throwing his head back, moaning as Michael fucked into him hard. When Michael saw the his creamy throat, he licked it, making sure to give his Adams apple some attention. The human was a whimpering mess when Michael started to fuck him deep, deeper and harder then before. “Holy fuck, Michaelllll.”He moaned, clenching onto him tightly. “Mmmm. Fuckkkk. Notttt. Not going to last long.”He whimpered, as the man pulled his dick out of him and slammed it in hitting is sweet, delicious spot.

Alex bucked his hips up, whining when he just remembered that he had a cock ring on and was ordered not to cum until he had permission. A few tears slipped down his face because he honestly didn't think he could wait any fucking longer. “Please Michael, please I can't take anymore. Its starting to fucking hurt me.”He whimpered. “Please let me cum.”He frowned. 

Michael shoved his dick right back inside, making sure to slam it on his sweet spot once again, which caused Alex to moan again. He lowered his face to give Alex a gentle kiss. “Its alright Baby, I got you. I promise you that.”He whispered against Alex's lips, as he lowered his hand, grabbing the cock ring, sliding it off as slow as he could, so he didn't hurt the other male. Michael wrapped his hand tightly around him, squeezing him and started to jack him off. “You can cum, Love.”He said, as he rubbed the mans tip.

Alex moaned when Michael started to stroke his cock. He opened his eyes to glance into Michaels, and tried to give him a small smile, but he was so exhausted and out of breath he wasn't sure if Michael understood that he meant to smile as a thank-you, but Michael smiled back, so he guessed that he understood. 

Michael pulled his penis out of Alex's body and fucking it right back into him, tugging out, pushing right back in, he groaned while Alex whined. Michael had a rule, that when he fucked Alex, his boy always got to cum first, or he wouldn't have felt like he had taken care of him that well. So he gripped onto Alex's dick tighter, stroking him faster, while making sure to pay attention to his head and his vein, as well as rubbing his balls, which all caused Alex to become even more needy arching, bucking and whining, begging. 

Michael pulled his dick out of the mans ass, slamming back inside of him hard, and harder and harder, while he stroked his cock with a magical speed. Soon he felt Alex's asshole clench tightly onto his dick, so tightly that if it gripped any tighter it would have hurt, but it was just the right rightness that it felt amazing. Michael knew that his lover was about to cum so he continued stroking his dick and made sure to slam into his prostate several more times, causing him to moan and scream, as he came hard onto Michaels chest. 

“Fucckkkkk, MICHAELLLLL!!!”Alex screamed.

As Alex lay there afterwards, trying to catch his breath, Michael helped him ride his orgasm out by continuing to stroke his cock with the same pace that he was fucking him, and soon he was cumming hard in his condom, harder then in a long fucking time. Too fucking long if you asked him. When Alex slapped his hand away from his dick, he dropped it, knowing that Alex was good, but he continued to fuck into him, moaning as he did, wanting to ride his orgasm out, and a couple minutes later he stilled his hips, dropping his weight onto Alex, leaving his dick inside of him.

Michael lowered his forehead against Alex's taking a deep breath, not caring that if it was on Alex. He glanced into the mans eyes, when he noticed that they were looking into his. He smiled softly, pecking his lips. “You really need to stop leaving me Alex, my dick loves your ass so much and it goes through withdraws without it.”He joked, because that is what he does, makes inappropriate jokes when he isn't sure what to say. He is just so used to Alex leaving the next day, but now that the man knew he was an alien (which he actually still didn't know how he knew that yet), and his boy still loved him and obviously wasn't disgusted by him seeing as he just let him fuck him roughly. 

Alex snorted, his asscheeks squeezing Michaels dick hard, causing both men to moan. “Well, I mean my ass loves your dick just as well, Galaxy-man, and it also goes through withdraws, and now that I know that you can turn my toys alive, I don't think that I'll be leaving you anytime soon.”He joked, cheekily.

“So you are are going to use me now that you know that I'm an alien, huh?”Michael asked, pouting.

“Michael I've known that you were an alien since we were seventeen years old, ever since you made sure that you didn't break my ass that first time that you fucked me. I think that I fell in love with you a little more right then and there, thank you for that. Though of course, I didn't realize that I would have loved it, if you did destroy my fucking ass, back then when we were younger.”He snickered. 

“Yeah well, I mean /Daddy/ wouldn't/ approve after all!”Michael said, rolling his eyes.

Alex glared at him, slapping his shoulder, as Michael laughed, “Don't you dare say /daddy/ while your dick is still inside of me, you complete asshole!”He glared at him harder, when Michael smirked at him, rocking his hips once, teasing him, before he pulled his dick out, causing Alex to whimper with loss. “Asshole!”He growled.

Michael chuckled, “I love you too, Princess.”He said, kissing him softly. He knew that no matter how upset Alex was with him, that he would kiss him back, and he was right.”

“I love you too.”Alex said, smiling softly, as he snuggled up to Michael, pulling a blanket on top of the males.  
“And I promise you that if I attempt to leave you again, that you can torture me with your powers. You know, like in a good way.”He joked.

Michael scoffed, “Fuck that, if you leave me again, I'm going to kidnap your ass and steal you away because I don't like to share you.”

“Kidnapping an air-force man? I thought that you weren't a criminal?”He joked, then frowned because it was probably too soon to joke about that. 

“I'm not above kidnapping you, Alex.” Michael bit into Alex's shoulder, tickling his chest and stomach, causing him to laugh. Sometimes it was better to ignore comments that hurt you. “Maybe I'll chain you to the bed and ravish you somewhere far, far away where nobody could hear you scream.”He tickled his tummy a few more times, then pulled away. 

Alex stated, between chuckles. “You know I'm not sure if that sounds more creepy, more hot or more disturbing.”

“Definitely, creepy hot.”Michael said, kissing his cheek, and shutting the lamp light off. “Now lets go to fucking sleep, your sweet ass wore me out tonight.”

Alex chuckled, snuggling closer to him, “Goodnight Galaxy Man, I love you so much.”He kissed Michaels chest, closing his eyes.

Michael whispered, “Goodnight, Pretty Boy, I love you so much more.”Pulled him closer, closing his eyes.

Soon both alien and human, soulmates were fast asleep. Happy for once.

 

The End,

**Author's Note:**

> //This is my first New Mexico/Roswell story (for the new Roswell anyway, I used to write for the old verse years ago). I grew so much love for these boys, like it looks like so many people have. I'd love it if you let me know what you think! Be honest, but be nice. Thanks so much.
> 
>  
> 
> Oh and if anyone wants to write a story for me? I really want someone to write a Michael Guerin/Alex Manes/ Maria Deluca three some fiction! One that is at least 3,000 words.  
> The boys don't have to be in love with Maria or anything. It could be purely smut or have a plot, I don't care. 
> 
> But you see I was always a huge Maria/Michael lover from Roswell in the 1990's, and then the new Roswell show ruined my old favorite ship that I was obsessed with, because I started to adore the pairing of Michael Guerin and Alex Manes even more LOL. But I also kinda like new Maria with new Michael as well, I could see them having a fling in the past while Alex was away. But I love how he is totally in love with Alex. Anyway I realize that Alex is gay in the new show, but you could either write him bi sexual, or they all could be drunk or he could just agree to a three some once because Maria has always had feelings for Michael and he feels bad because she is his best friend. Or he doesn't even have to actually touch her sexually, but shares Michael with her for a night and all three of them are together in the same bed. 
> 
>  
> 
> BTW I am writing a three some story myself, but I really want to read one, so I'd love you if you wrote one for me! Let me know if you do. Thanks.


End file.
